<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>monsters by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815072">monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato is awoken by his son in the middle of the night, seeking comfort after a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Yamato/Sumeragi Kira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Papa? Papa?”</p>
<p>Yamato stirred awake upon hearing the little voice, his eyelids lifting slowly and then blinking several times to adjust his vision to the dark. Standing in front of him was Hiroto, gazing up at him bashfully with those warm caramel eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, buddy,” Yamato drawled, his voice thick with sleep, and reached out to ruffle his son’s hair. “Can’t sleep?”</p>
<p>Biting his lip, Hiroto shook his head. “I had a scary dream.”</p>
<p>“Do you wanna come stay in me and Dad’s room tonight, then?”</p>
<p>Hiroto nodded vigorously, and Yamato smiled, moving over so that there was a clearing in the bed for his son to crawl into.</p>
<p>“I hope it’s okay that I brought my plushie too,” Hiroto mumbled, chewing his thumbnail lightly.</p>
<p>Yamato couldn’t help but chuckle, finding it endearing how tightly his son was gripping onto the stuffed panda, as if it would scamper away were he to let go of it. “Of course it’s okay. He’ll be safe, too.”</p>
<p>Hiroto scooted closer to his father, and Yamato brought a hand around the small of the boy’s back. “Do you wanna talk about the dream?”</p>
<p>Hiroto shook his head.</p>
<p>“That’s okay.”</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna be scared though, Papa.” Hiroto looked back up at him, and his lower lip was trembling. It broke Yamato’s heart. “I wanna be strong, like you.”</p>
<p>Yamato brought his hand up to stroke through Hiroto’s dark green hair. “You can be strong and still feel scared sometimes. Strength’s got nothing to do with it.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Yamato nodded.</p>
<p>“But last week you and Dad watched a scary movie, except you both said it wasn’t scary at all.”</p>
<p>“Well… your dad just finds it hard to show how he feels sometimes, is all.” Yamato chuckled as he fondly recalled how Kira had laced his fingers tightly through Yamato’s throughout that whole movie, though he refused to show any response on his face. “And I don’t really get scared of things like movies, but other things scare me.”</p>
<p>Hiroto’s eyes grew in wonder, his lips parting slightly. It reminded Yamato so much of how Kira would react when surprised, and his heart twitched. “Even Papa gets scared sometimes?”</p>
<p>“That’s right, kid! And I’m still very strong, right?”</p>
<p>“Mhm! You’re strong enough to lift a whole car over your head!”</p>
<p>Yamato’s chest rumbled with quiet laughter, trying to avoid waking up Kira, who was still deep in sleep next to them. “I don’t know if I’m <em>that</em> strong… but my point still stands. You can be strong and still feel scared sometimes. It’s okay to be both.”</p>
<p>“What kinds of things scare you, Papa?”</p>
<p>Yamato’s hand dropped down to Hiroto’s back, his huge fingers tracing up and down the length of his son’s little spine. “Up until a few years ago, I used to be afraid of storms.”</p>
<p>“Storms?”</p>
<p>“Mhm. The minute I saw lightning or heard thunder, I would get all jittery. My hands would start to shake, and if the storm got really bad, I would hide under a blanket.”</p>
<p>“And what happened?”</p>
<p>Yamato clucked his tongue, a small smile creeping across his face as he thought back to the memory, the day Kira became the only member of HE★VENS to learn of Yamato’s embarrassing secret. “Well, your dad found me one day. He came home and I was on the couch under a blanket, covering my ears with pillows to block out the noise.” Hiroto giggled, no doubt amused by the thought of his father pressing two pillows to either side of his head. “He asked me if I was afraid of storms, and I told him I was. I never told anyone else, though, so I told him to keep it a secret. And he did. He stayed with me until the storm passed, and he started doing that every time there was a storm. And then storms didn’t feel scary anymore, since he was with me. And I stopped being afraid after that.”</p>
<p>“Do you think one day, I’ll stop being afraid of monsters too?”</p>
<p>“Of course you will, baby. And even if you don’t, I’ll be there to fight the scary monsters off for you.” He brushed his lips against Hiroto’s forehead, and the boy giggled.</p>
<p>“Does anything scare you now, Papa?”</p>
<p>Yamato tilted his head down to gaze at the tiny boy in his arms, the perfect little human who had brought so much happiness into his and Kira’s lives just by being there, the life that they sheltered and fed and put their everything into making sure was always happy. He brushed Hiroto’s cheek with his thumb, then glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping form of Kira. His chiseled features were stunningly beautiful even in his sleep, his raven hair and long lashes a dark contrast against his porcelain skin as tiny breaths escaped from his petal lips.</p>
<p>These were the two most important people in Yamato’s life, by a country mile. They were the center of his world. The idea of anything ever happening to them, of having to trudge through the rest of his days without ever seeing his son’s radiant smile or kissing his husband’s tender lips, terrified Yamato to his core.</p>
<p>“Enough questions,” Yamato whispered with a playful tap to the crown of Hiroto’s head. “Just try to go to sleep, alright?”</p>
<p>“Okay, Papa.” Hiroto grinned and nestled himself deeper in his father’s embrace, placing the plush panda firmly between them. Yamato watched him, soothingly rubbing his back until his breathing had evened out and he was sure the boy was asleep.</p>
<p>Cautious not to disturb Hiroto, Yamato carefully shifted over onto his side, planting a kiss on Kira’s nose.</p>
<p>This was a mistake, as Kira groaned and stirred in response to the gentle yet sudden contact, lashes lifting to reveal tired golden irises underneath.</p>
<p>“Hey, babe,” Yamato greeted him in a husky whisper, grinning.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Kira responded. “Is Hiroto… in bed… with us?”</p>
<p>“Mhm. He had a nightmare.”</p>
<p>“I see… it’s good that… he feels safer… with us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I love you so much, Kira, you know that?”</p>
<p>The corners of Kira’s mouth lifted, and Yamato knew him well enough to recognize the motion as Kira expressing unmatchable joy. “I know. I… love you too… Yamato.”</p>
<p>Yamato smirked, and leaned in to close the gap between their mouths. “Go back to sleep, okay?”</p>
<p>Kira, it seemed, was already way ahead of him, as his eyes were already closed once their lips departed, soft snores drifting from his nostrils.</p>
<p>Yamato chuckled, flipping over onto his back so he could keep both of his boys close. As long as he was between the two of them, they would all be safe. They would be happy. Yamato would sooner tear a hole in the sky than let anything come between his family, but he knew deep down that he would never need to. They weren't going anywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>